Solo hazme olvidar
by hosxxk
Summary: —Todos son unos malditos. —¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó seriamente el rubio. —Es que !Argh! No lo sé... Solo, solo -Murmuró el azabache. —¿Solo qué? — Interrogó acercándose a su estancia. Él sabia lo que quería, aunque, le encanta que se lo dijera, una y otra vez. —Solo hazme olvidar... [NaruSasu][One-Shot][Yaoi/Lemon]


**Mi primer lemon shaoi, shavales. Espero y les guste. ¡Viva el NaruSasu!**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuesen míos Minato estuviese vivo.**

 **Solo hazme olvidar.**

— ¡Ojala y se mueran! ¡Qué los atropelle un tren, y cuando pase eso, se le salgan los sesos! — Gritaba un pelinegro, sus ojos eran de color ónix, vestía unos jeans azules, con una franelilla blanca, junto una chaqueta roja. No paraba de decir tales barbaridades mientras caminaba con disgusto por la ciudad de Konoha.

Todo empezó en la mañana de ese mismísimo día, tan solo por un error del padre del Uchiha.

(…)

—Sasuke, llegas tarde — Regañó su padre, mientras el menor entraba a la oficina. Llevaba consigo su traje de oficina, en pocas palabras, aburrido e insípido.

El azabache de ojos ónix, se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella lujosa y exageradamente grande oficina. Esperando que su padre terminara de revisar los papeles que hojeaba con concentración, después de ello, dejó los documentos a un lado para así confrontar a su hijo.

—Bueno, escucha con atención, no lo volveré a repetir — El menor lo miró con curiosidad, asintiendo para que prosiguiera — Te comprometerás —El chico agrandó sus ojos por la noticia tan inesperada.

— ¡A la mierda! —Maldiciendo, se levantó con furia del asiento.

— ¡Sasuke! — Lo reprendió.

—Nada de Sasuke! ¡Sino es la escuela militar es esto! , ¡¿Por qué no Itachi, eh?! —Soltó frustrado.

—Cálmate. Todo está arreglado. Te casarás con la única hija de los Haruno — Comentó calmadamente, agarrando los documentos y tratando de distraerse con ellos, y no perder la paciencia.

— ¡¿Con ella?! ¡Ni de coñas me caso!

Dijo por último, había salido azotando la puerta, dejando a su padre con un gran problema encima. Genial.

¿Ahora qué le diría a la familia Haruno?

(…)

Y así es como comenzó todo.

Sasuke, aún seguía maldiciendo por las calles de Konoha, sin importa las miradas horrorizadas de los aldeanos. Es que todos los días no se ve el hijo del hombre más reconocidos en lo que se tratase de comercio, gritando como el propio lunático.

El pobre chico de casi 19 años, no tenía la potestad de elegir lo que quería, su padre lo obligaba a someterse a sus órdenes sin que él se negara, aunque, la reciente decisión de Fugaku había llegado muy lejos. Ese viejo amargado lo único que le interesaba era el bien de las compañías Uchiha, las cuales con el tiempo habían abarcado gran territorio de las aldeas, y todo gracias, a quién y nada menos que, a su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Un chico inteligente, rico y muy dotado en todo. Hasta tenía la atención de su padre, la cual el menor proclamaba con insistencia. Como lo odiaba, como los odiaba, ¡Como odiaba el mundo! Algunas veces quería que fuese el único ser humano sobreviviente, y vivir sumergido en una soledad permanente, sin nadie y sin nada...Pero, al momento que cae en su depresión -Que es muy constante- Recuerda aquella sonrisa, la cual lo hace salir de su tristeza, sin importar que.

Ya eran más de las doce del mediodía, el Uchiha, se había calmado un poco, aunque nada cambiaba la cara que tenía, estaba agotado y estresado. Y lo peor, no sabía con qué cosas inesperadas se toparía con él ese día.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun~! —Nombró ruidosamente una voz chillona y reconocida.

Oh, no.

«Lo que me faltaba» Pensó Sasuke, malhumorado. El chico se dio la vuelta, y se consiguió con la peli chicle. De vez en cuando el azabache pensaba si estas eran pruebas del destino o sino que Kami-Sama le quería joder lo poco que le hacía llamar 'vida'. No sabía cuál de las dos fuese, pero ya quería que todo esto cesara de una buena vez.

Sasuke trató de correr por las calles de Konoha, pero un brazo le impidió hacer lo susodicho.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó de manera desafiante — Tenemos que hablar de los preparativos, las damas de honor y que tipo de comida pondremos para los invitados, también...- Seguía hablando sin parar.

«Blablablabla» Era lo único que traspasaba sus oídos, no le paraba ni medio lo que la chica estuviese diciendo.

«¿Por qué a mi, Kami-Sama, eh?» Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó molesta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el oji negro había desaparecido de su vista.

(...)

Unas respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban en aquel estrecho y oscuro lugar.

—Gracias...—Susurró Sasuke, en una voz inaudible, aunque él la escuchó. El azabache solo respiraba con dificultad, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de calmar su respiración — ¿En dónde estamos? — Incorporó su compostura. Se fijó que estaba en un lugar algo pequeño y oscuro, el cual solo entraba unos cuantos reflejos del sol.

—En un lugar~— El rubio vaciló, colocando sus dos manos en sus pantalones color vino. El Uchiha solo lo miró, observando cada detalle de él. Sus ojos, su cabello extrañamente despeinado y su tamaño, que con el tiempo no se había fijado, pero aquel chico travieso e inmaduro repasó su estatura, dejando a un Sasuke acomplejado.

Un leve sonrojo.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas blanquecinas, pero, después todo eso cambió, recordando su situación actual.

"Tks" Eso salió de los labios de él, ya no podía soportar más, golpeó la pared que tenía a su lado, sorprendiendo al rubio.

— _Todos son unos malditos —Decía el azabache alterado, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó seriamente._

— _Es que !Argh! No lo sé... Solo, solo — Murmuraba mientras templaba._

— _¿Solo qué? —Interrogó acercándose a su estancia. Él sabía lo que quería, aunque, le encanta que se lo digiera, una y otra vez._

— _Solo hazme olvidar..._

Dicho esto, Naruto se acercó a él, acorralándole entre la pared y su torso aún cubierto por aquella camiseta verde. El rubio lo miró, y en sus ojos reflejaban algo, ¿Lujuria?, ¿Deseo?, ¿Amor? Sí, sí y sí. Naruto deseaba tanto a Sasuke que sería capaz de hacer todo por él, aunque, sus sentimientos fuesen prohibidos, ¿Por qué? Por el tan simple hecho de ser hombres...

Naruto lentamente bajó a sus labios, comenzó con un beso suave, el cual quería que durara para siempre. El de cabellos azabaches levantó sus manos, entrelazando sus brazos con el cuello del rubio, y volver su beso más profundo.

—Ah~—Suspiró Sasuke, en el momento en que Naruto dejó sus labios, para dirigirse a su cuello, y dejar un camino de besos húmedos en este.

'Lamer y morder' Era el proceso que se repetía una y otra vez por la piel de porcelana del azabache. Sasuke, bajó sus manos sigilosamente, dirigiéndose a la camisa del rubio, la empezó a levantarla con desesperación mientras que Naruto aún seguía con su labor. Este cesó, así, ayudándole a quitar aquella tela verde que tanto le estorbaba. Después de ello, el rubio volvió a retomar su rutina, aunque esta vez devoraba sus labios, ya hinchados.

—Ah, Naruto...—Gimió el Uchiha, al sentir la excitación del chico.

Sé preguntaran, ¿Cómo Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a esto?

Muy simple.

El rubio amaba al azabache desde que tenía memoria, todo en sus pensamientos es él, su mundo es él y su vida es él, y lo mismo viceversa con el Uchiha. Las lloraderas y gimoteos de Sasuke -Gracias a su padre- le dieron la oportunidad a Naruto de que aquel ser cayera fácilmente ante él. Já, genial. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Un Uchiha dándose por vencido, y no en cualquier juego, sino con los amoríos del corazón.

—Necesito entrar, umh — Gruñó Naruto, el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón ya le comenzaba a molestar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se encontraba rozando su rostro con la pared, mientras que Naruto bajaba sus jeans con brusquedad, lo cual por ello, el otro se quejó, ya por su también presente erección.

—Ah, ¡Dobe, acuerdate que soy hombre! — Murmuró, molesto.

— Lo siento, Teme — Susurró, su respiración era inestable - Pero necesito hacerte mío - Declaró con seriedad, desabrochando su pantalón y dejando a la vista su miembro erecto — Lame...-Ordenó, colocando al lado de su rostro, dos de sus dedos. Sasuke sin reproches se dispuso a lamerlos. Naruto con cuidado comenzó a adentrar uno de sus dedos, el cual hizo que el otro se removiera incómodamente, luego siguió con el segundo, haciendo con estos movimientos circulares. Los sacó de un estirón y lo penetró, mientras que Sasuke gemía de placer acompañado del dolor

—Date prisa, ah —Le avisó para que comenzara, Naruto agarró el miembro de Sasuke y lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras que él lo embestía suavemente, pero con los a segundos estas se volvían más rápidas.

En aquel lugar resonaba los gemidos y suspiros de aquellos dos seres. Sasuke se corrió primero, así, salpicando toda la mano del oji azul, y seguido de ello, Naruto, manchado toda la espalda del chico con aquel líquido blanquecino.

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, Naruto...-Comentó, Sasuke, respirado con dificultad.

—Como quisiera que no... —Se entristeció el rubio al oír aquellas palabras.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con dificultad, así, quedando cara a cara con él.

-Te amo, Teme -Murmuró.

-Igual, Dobe - Hizo una sonrisa forzada. El Uchiha le dio un corto beso y lo miró fijamente.

-Gracias por hacerme olvidar.

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **¿Review? :c**


End file.
